Our Home
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, ayah dari satu putra dan dua putri yang dilahirkan oleh Hinata. Di usianya yang lebih matang, ia memaknai hari ulang tahunnya secara berbeda. Asalkan bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya, ia sudah merasa cukup dan sangat berbahagia. Ia juga merasakan bahwa rumah serta keluarga adalah tempat paling nyaman baginya untuk pulang. Sebab merekalah yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Home © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, dan Our Son. Akhirnya saya bangkit dari lembah antara gelap dan terang—halah lebay akut plus gaje—karena pengennya sih turut memperingati hari ulang tahunnya abang Sasgay tercinta, haha. Seperti biasa, saya hanya mampu mempersembahkan fic sederhana yang biasanya terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Lama nggak nulis jadi kaku, mohon dimaklumi.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Home -II-**

.

.

.

Menjelang siang, Hinata membereskan _vacuum cleaner_ yang telah digunakannya untuk membersihkan ruangan-ruangan di dalam rumahnya. Sejak menikah, ia memang sudah terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga tanpa bantuan dari pramuwisma. Apalagi setelah melahirkan anak ketiganya, ia sudah sepenuhnya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga karena suaminya tidak lagi memberikan izin kepadanya untuk mengabdikan diri sebagai salah satu pengajar di TK dekat rumahnya. Baginya perintah suaminya tidaklah buruk maupun merugikan, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk patuh. Tetapi, menjadi guru TK adalah profesi yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan dan sudah menjadi cita-cita tunggalnya sejak kecil. Terkadang ia berharap agar suaminya yang sedikit plin-plan itu bisa berubah pikiran. Masih ada kemungkinan kalau ia diperbolehkan bekerja lagi setelah putri bungsunya menginjak usia sekolah—hanya jika Sasuke tidak memprogram kelahiran adik Hinaka.

Biasanya di hari libur seperti ini Sasuke tidak akan keberatan untuk meringankan pekerjaannya, namun, kebetulan sejak seminggu yang lalu suaminya itu berada di luar kota. Kalau ditinggal ke luar kota, berarti ia harus mengurus ketiga anaknya seorang diri. Ia berharap agar suaminya segera pulang. Bukan karena ia merasa keberatan merawat ketiga anaknya, tetapi, karena anak pertamanya—Yukiko—selalu sakit bila terlalu merindukan Sasuke. Walaupun terdengar aneh, itulah kenyataannya. Sekarang kakak kembar Yuki tersebut sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya karena demam yang menyerangnya sejak semalam. Jika sebagai atasan tidak harus turun tangan, pasti Sasuke sudah memberikan kesempatan kepada bawahannya untuk mengembangkan karier; dengan menugaskan beberapa orang dari mereka untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan di luar kota.

Hinata meletakkan alat pembersihnya di ruangan kecil dekat dapur. Hinaka yang sejak tadi digendongnya di punggung tengah menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak memiliki arti. Bayi yang beberapa hari lagi berusia satu tahun itu terlihat ingin meraih sanggulan rambut ibunya dengan menggunakan dua tangan mungilnya. Musim panas kali ini memang cukup menyesakkan, dan tidak ada satu hari pun yang dilewatkan Hinata tanpa menyanggul rambut panjangnya yang berwarna_ indigo_. Entah mengapa masih terasa panas, meskipun sudah mandi dengan air dingin dan selalu membiarkan AC dalam keadaan menyala.

Hinata menggendong Hinaka di depan saat ia membuka tutup panci di atas kompor yang apinya sudah dipadamkan. Ia mengambil satu mangkuk berwarna putih dan menuangkan bubur hangat ke dalamnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil satu piring yang diisi nasi dan lauk, kemudian diletakkannya di atas nampan yang sama dengan mangkuk berisi bubur. Ia juga meletakkan dua gelas panjang berisi air mineral. Seusai mengambil dua sendok, ia membawanya ke kamar tidur si kembar.

Saat membuka pintu, Hinata melihat Yuki yang duduk di tepi ranjang berseprai biru milik Yukiko. Sedari tadi Yuki memang menggantikan Mama untuk mengawasi Yukiko, tidak lupa kelinci putih berambut lebat dalam dekapannya. Sejak dibelikan kelinci oleh Papa, boneka kelinci putih Yuki jadi terabaikan di atas tempat tidurnya yang berlapis seprai kuning, meski terkadang bocah manja itu masih memeluknya kala tidur. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi ceria setelah melihat Mama berjalan ke arahnya sembari membawakan makan siang.

"Mama, Usagi-_chan_ juga lapar," ujar Yuki manja sambil membelai kelincinya.

"Yuki ambil sendiri di meja dapur, ya…" balas Hinata kalem. "Tadi Mama sudah memotongkan buah dan sayur untuk Usagi-_chan_," imbuhnya seraya meletakkan nampan di atas meja belajar Yuki.

Tanpa diperintah untuk kedua kali, Yuki berlari meninggalkan kamar tidurnya setelah meletakkan kelincinya di ranjang Yukiko.

"Mama…" panggil Yukiko dengan suara pelan dan sedikit serak.

"Iya, Sayang…" sahut Mama sembari menduduki tepi ranjang Yukiko. Ia mengukur suhu tubuh putri pertamanya itu menggunakan termometer, lalu tersenyum sebelum menyibakkan poni dan mengecup lembut kening Yukiko yang ditempeli plester penurun demam. "Yuko hampir sembuh, kok," hiburnya dengan senyum ceria. Hinaka yang masih berada dalam gendongannya ikut tertawa senang, seolah mengerti pembicaraan orang di sekitarnya.

"Papa…" rengek Yukiko yang terlihat hampir menangis.

Hinata tersenyum maklum melihat sikap manja yang ditunjukkan Yukiko. Biasanya anak sulungnya itu jarang sekali bersikap manja, kecuali di depan Sasuke.

"Yuko harus lekas sembuh agar besok bisa membantu Mama, _Obaachan_ sama _Ojiichan_ untuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun buat adik dan Papa…" tutur lembut Hinata. "Papa sudah janji untuk segera pulang," tambahnya. Ia mengambil mangkuk bubur untuk Yukiko setelah membantu bocah enam tahun itu mengubah posisi berbaring menjadi duduk dengan meluruskan kaki. "Papa juga sudah janji untuk segera menelepon Yuko lagi," ujarnya semangat tatkala memberikan suapan pertama untuk Yukiko.

"Kapan, Ma?" Yukiko bertanya dengan antusias setelah menelan isi mulutnya.

"Kita tunggu saja…" goda Hinata dengan menampakkan ekspresi sok misterius. Ia senang karena Yukiko mengangguk semangat disertai tawa kecil setelahnya.

"Ma, adik tidur."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Yukiko dan mendapati Hinaka sudah terlelap dalam gendongannya. Ia tersenyum lembut, kemudian menidurkan Hinaka di ranjang Yuki. Setelahnya, ia kembali menyuapi Yukiko dengan telaten. Tidak lama kemudian, Yuki masuk ke kamar dengan membawa tempat makan kelincinya yang sudah berisi potongan buah dan sayur—yang di antaranya adalah wortel karena dilihat dari warna oranye yang mendominasi. Yuki tampak sumringah melihat Yukiko sudah tidak berbaring lagi. Ia meletakkan tempat makan kelincinya di lantai, lalu menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Yukiko dengan gemas.

"_Neechan_ sudah sembuh! Bisa main sama Yuki lagi!" seru Yuki kegirangan. Ia sedikit cemberut ketika Mama menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya sebagai isyarat agar ia menurunkan _volume_ suaranya. Yukiko hanya cekikikan dan mencubit pipi _chubby_ Yuki karena gemas. Yuki mencium pipi Yukiko sebelum turun dari tempat tidur dan menduduki kursi di meja belajarnya untuk menyantap makan siang. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat kelincinya berada, untuk memastikan bahwa hewan peliharaannya itu juga makan dengan lahap.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, telepon di kamar si kembar berdering. Hinata segera mengangkat gagang telepon putih itu menggantikan Yukiko yang terlihat sangat berharap kalau yang menimbulkan deringan tersebut adalah Papa. Yukiko hampir memekik karena terlalu bahagia saat Mama menyerahkan telepon kepadanya. "Papaaa…!" panggilnya semangat, yang berpotensi menyebabkan seseorang di seberang sana terjangkit tuli mendadak.

"Yuko sudah sembuh?" tanya Papa khawatir.

"Sudah, sudah," jawab Yukiko sambil mengangguk senang dan tersenyum lebar.

Yuki kembali menaiki ranjang Yukiko dengan mulut penuh nasi karena penasaran dengan pembicaraan antara kakak kembarnya dengan Papa. Biasanya kalau Papa menelepon ia memang hanya menguping karena entah mengapa selalu menolak ketika disuruh bicara langsung dengan Papa. Sejujurnya ia juga merindukan Papa, tetapi, ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Kapan Papa pulang?" rengek Yukiko.

"Rahasia," balas Papa tenang setengah menggoda.

"Papa jahaaat…" Yukiko kembali merengek dengan bibir manyun. Setelahnya terdengar tawa pelan dari seberang sana ketika Yukiko tertawa senang.

"_Neechan_, bilang sama Papa untuk bawa oleh-oleh," bisik Yuki setelah menelan nasi dalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang membisikkan sesuatu," goda Papa dari seberang sana. Yuki hanya cemberut karena ternyata suaranya yang diusahakan terdengar pelan masih bisa didengar oleh Papa. Yukiko cekikikan sembari membelai kepala Yuki dengan sayang. Sementara Hinata, sedang menahan tawa melihat Yuki yang tengah merajuk.

"Kalau Papa pulang, Papa bawain kucing."

Mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Papa, Yuki turun ke lantai dan pundung di celah antara meja belajar dengan ranjang Yukiko. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, mereka yang berada di sana mendengar tangisan Yuki, bahkan Sasuke juga dapat mengetahui kalau Yuki langsung menangis akibat ulahnya. Hinata menggeleng pelan seraya menghela napas pelan, ia juga menahan tertawa, merasa geli melihat tingkah Yuki ketika sedang merajuk karena Sasuke.

"Papa, Yuki-_chan_ jadi ngambek, lho…"

Tak lama setelah Yukiko mengatakannya, telepon diserahkan kepada Hinata karena permintaan Sasuke. Hinata mendekatkan telepon ke telinga Yuki, tetapi, bocah manja itu sedikit meronta sambil berulang kali menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama, "Sasuke-_kun_ jahat…"

"Nah, Yuki ingin dibawakan apa?" Papa bertanya dengan sabar setelah Yuki lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Teman untuk Usagi-_chan_…" rengek Yuki dengan bibir maju disertai isakan. Ia membalikkan badannya saat Mama menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Usagi-_chan_ minta istri?" canda Papa.

"Istri itu apa, Pa?" gumam Yuki.

"Mama itu istrinya Papa."

Hinata sudah bersiap-siap menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinga Yuki bila Sasuke membicarakan hal yang terlalu dewasa untuk bocah seusia Yuki atau Yukiko yang masih menduduki bangku kelas satu SD.

"Papa akan bawain istri untuk Usagi-_chan_?" Yuki bertanya walaupun sebenarnya ia masih bingung.

"Kalau Yuki mau," jawab Papa santai, "Keuntungannya, Yuki bisa menjadi peternak kelinci karena Usagi-_chan_ dan istrinya dapat berkembang biak."

"Berkembang biak?" Kali ini Yuki benar-benar bingung, apalagi karena Mama berusaha merebut gagang telepon yang kali ini digenggamnya sendiri.

"Suatu hari, Usagi-_chan_ dan istrinya akan memiliki banyak anak."

"Kok bisa?"

Kelihatannya sekarang Hinata benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Dengan wajah memerah, ia membawa gagang telepon yang sudah direbutnya dan keluar dari kamar si kembar. Pasti saat ini Hinata sedang mengomeli Sasuke di balik pintu putih yang menutup itu. Sepertinya Hinata berpikir terlalu jauh, padahal Sasuke hanya ingin menambah pengetahuan putra-putrinya. Yukiko dan Yuki yang masih berada di tempatnya masing-masing hanya saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Hari ini, sejak pagi Mikoto dan Hiashi berada di rumah Hinata. Mereka membantu Hinata menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahun pertama Hinaka yang ditakdirkan bersamaan dengan tanggal lahir Sasuke. Hinata pernah berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi memberikan kejutan untuk Sasuke karena secara otomatis suaminya itu pasti teringat hari ulang tahunnya juga apabila mengingat tanggal dan bulan saat putri bungsunya dilahirkan. Namun, rasa syukur yang dipanjatkannya lebih besar karena waktu itu Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Hinaka akan selalu menjadi anugerah terindah dan tak ternilai di hari ulang tahunnya. Rasa bahagia dalam hatinya kembali meletup-letup kala ia teringat akan ucapan terima kasih yang disampaikan oleh Sasuke kepadanya atas lahirnya Hinaka.

Sekarang Hinata dan Mikoto sedang berada di dapur. Hinata merasa sangat tertolong karena ayahnya membantu menjaga Hinaka ketika ia dan ibu mertuanya tengah menyiapkan hidangan untuk pesta besok. Hinata lebih sering membuat kue bersama Mikoto karena Sasuke tidak menyukai rasa manis dari _tart_ yang bukan buatan istri atau ibunya. Biasanya ketika Hinata mengadakan pesta di rumahnya, ayah maupun ibu mertuanya tidak akan keberatan untuk menginap di sana. Meskipun rumahnya sederhana dan tidak seluas rumah ibu mertuanya, namun, rumah bergaya minimalis yang sudah dihuni olehnya bersama Sasuke selama lebih dari enam tahun itu masih mampu menampung Hiashi dan Mikoto yang sudah pasti tidur di kamar yang terpisah.

"Mama, Yuki-_chan_ belum mandi," adu Yukiko sambil menunjuk Yuki yang sejak tadi tidak bosan mencicipi kue kering buatan Mama. Bahkan Mama harus menyendirikan bagian Yuki agar putranya itu tidak mengambil kue yang akan disuguhkan kepada tamu undangan—hanya keluarga dan teman dekat Sasuke maupun Hinata. Yukiko mengangguk patuh ketika Mama memberikan isyarat kepadanya agar membujuk adik kembarnya tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi, _Neechan_…" balas Yuki seraya memasukkan kue kesekian ke mulutnya.

"Sudah hampir malam, Yuki-_chan_…" sahut Yukiko saat berjalan mendekati Yuki yang duduk di kursi makan. Ia mengambil toples kaca Yuki yang isinya hanya tinggal setengah, membuat pemiliknya hendak merajuk. Buru-buru Yukiko menambahkan sebelum Yuki menangis, "Nanti _Neechan_ kasih tomat yang banyak setelah Yuki-_chan_ mandi."

"Yuki mau dimandiin…" rengek Yuki.

"Ayo mandi sama Papa."

Semua mata tertuju ke ambang pintu dapur mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu. Yukiko yang berbinar-binar langsung berlari menerjang Papa yang berjongkok hendak meraihnya. Hinata mematikan _mixer_ dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah membawa Yukiko ke dalam gendongannya. Sebuah kecupan lembut di kening Hinata dihadiahkan oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya paling tidak Hinata ingin memberikan pelukan hangat, tetapi, ia sedikit malu pada ibu mertuanya yang sedang mengeluarkan kue dari pemanggang sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Lagipula, ia ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada putra-putrinya untuk melepas kerinduan pada ayah mereka.

Yukiko yang tengah digendong Papa tampak sangat bahagia ketika menerima banyak kecupan di wajahnya. Ia juga terlihat enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya di leher Papa. Sementara itu, Yuki malah berjongkok di kolong meja makan sambil mendekap kelinci putihnya. Meskipun begitu, perhatiannya terus terfokus pada Papa yang kelihatannya hendak menghampirinya. Benar saja, Papa berjalan mendekat setelah itu, dan Yuki malah menghitung jumlah langkah kaki Papa yang beralaskan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat. Ketika ujung sepatu berada kurang dari satu meter di depannya, Papa berjongkok dan langsung mengeluarkannya dari kolong meja.

"Katanya mau mandi?" Sasuke memberikan kecupan untuk Yuki setiap satu kata yang diucapkannya.

"Yuki nggak mau dicium Papa…!" pekik Yuki sembari meronta-ronta.

Sasuke malah semakin menggodanya dengan memberikan lebih banyak ciuman. Ia tahu kalau putra semata wayangnya itu hanya malu-malu tapi mau.

"Papa sudah membawakan teman untuk Usagi-_chan_," ujarnya sambil melirik Hinata yang sudah kembali membantu Mikoto—agak takut diomeli lagi oleh Hinata yang sepertinya menjadi semakin cerewet.

Sasuke menurunkan Yuki yang ingin melihat kelinci betina yang masih berada di dalam kandang kecilnya. Saat putra-putrinya sibuk dengan kelinci baru mereka, Sasuke berjalan mendekati tempat Mikoto dan Hinata. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memberikan pelukan dari belakang untuk wanita yang memberikan kehidupan padanya. Pada tanggal dua puluh tiga bulan tujuh, beberapa tahun silam, wanita ini mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkannya, wanita ini berjuang untuk menunjukkan dunia kepadanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang perlu dirayakan oleh Sasuke di hari ulang tahunnya? Bertambahnya usia? Berkurangnya jatah hidup? Atau, memperingati detik-detik saat ibunya hampir meregang nyawa?

Yang jelas, mulai sekarang Sasuke tidak akan lupa untuk lebih sering menyampaikannya, "Terima kasih, _Okaan_." Walaupun tidak mungkin cukup untuk membayar jasa-jasa ibunya meski ia mengucapkannya hingga tutup usia, ia berharap agar kata-kata yang sangat sederhana itu mampu mewakili apa yang dirasakannya—cinta, juga rasa terima kasih yang mendalam dari lubuk hatinya.

Hinata yang awalnya merasa sedikit cemburu pada ibu mertuanya, kini menangis haru sambil memalingkan wajahnya—ia merasa tidak kuat melihat Mikoto meneteskan air mata. Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Mikoto, malah menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dengan sedikit keras dan mulai menggoda istrinya tersebut, "Kau cemburu sampai menangis seperti itu? Cih!"

Mikoto menghapus air matanya sambil tertawa kecil karena menyaksikan tingkah pasangan unik tersebut. Setelah itu pipinya turut merona merah kala melihat wajah menantunya yang mendadak menjadi bak kepiting rebus. Meskipun sangat pelan, ternyata telinganya masih mampu mendengar bisikan Sasuke pada Hinata. Sebagai orang tua, ia bisa maklum. Mikoto tidak ingin membuat Hinata lebih gugup lagi, karena itu ia menampakkan senyum yang seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak tahu-menahu mengenai yang baru saja terjadi.

Sasuke harus menunda untuk menggoda Hinata dan melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh lagi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yuki untuk mengajak putranya itu membersihkan tubuh. Sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia masih sempat menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menunjukkan seringai aneh—yang lagi-lagi menciptakan semburat merah pada wajah Hinata. Lebih dari seminggu tinggal di luar kota yang otomatis jauh dari rumah dan keluarga, membuatnya merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam. Ternyata ke mana pun ia pergi, rumah beserta keluarganya adalah tempat yang paling nyaman baginya.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**July 23, 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


End file.
